why'd you let HIM win!
by othersecret
Summary: uh..not too good at this so just read it and find out please.


~inspired by watching the newest episode of haruhi suzumiya. ^^ enjoy!

_how did it end up like this?why why why Haruhi did you have to let Itsuki win? Do you hate me THAT much!? Wahhhhhhhhhh!_

_ So if you would like to know here is my story and how I ended up wearing THIS! _

_It was a normal day in the club room until haruhi got the idea that she was bored and wanted to play a game, and whoever won got to pick one of the others to be "theirs" for a week. A WEEK!! Well if you haven't all guessed yet I have really bad luck and so when Itsuki won I thought, for sure, that he would pick Mikuru or even Yuki but no he. Had. to. Pick. ME! And now what makes it ten times worse is that Mikuru has been unable to come to the club room this whole week due to studies so Haruhi has become depressed and has not come at all for the reason of not having anyone to annoy in a way. Yuki well she has found a new section of the library that she hasn't seen yet so she has taken herself to there and has not left well...for a long time. So its just me a this monster! HELP! Oh and if you want to know what I'm wearing if you really must know. I am wearing...Mikuru's m-maid outfit! GAHHHH!!_

"Kyon-kun would you be so kind as to bring me some tea?"

"F-fine."

I got up, not wanting, because I would have to walk around knowing that HE was watching my every move.

"You move like such a female Kyon." he smirked.

"W-well sorry."

I put the tea in front of him and turned around to sit back down but he grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap.

"Wh-what the heck do you think y-you're doing!?!"

"What you are mine for a week. I intend to have all of you."

He brought his face inches from mine making me blush like hell. I could feel his warm breath on me and for a minute I wondered what it would be like to have his lips on me...but then I can to my senses and pushed him away from me.

"You're kidding right?! This is stupid."

"You are saying that my feelings are stupid Kyon?"

"Wh-"

He planted his lips on mine pushing me back against the wall. I struggled to push him off but I never noticed how strong he was. He grabbed my arms and held them above me and I tried to pull them away but he wouldn't move so I let him hold them. His mouth was working on mine until my lips were bruised then he came up for a quick breath of air and pushed his lips onto mine again but this time he tried to get into my mouth and I was not having any of that. I bit his tongue.

"Ow. Kyon that wasn't a good thing to do. I'm going to have to punish you for that."

"Wa-wait I didn't mean to do it."

"No no I don't believe you." he said to me with that smile that just makes me melt inside

He pulled the dress that was on me open and let it fall to the ground so all I had on was my underwear which weren't really hiding it that well. He kissed my neck and bit and sucked on a spot till it was numb. He let go of my hands because I wasn't resisting anymore and worked them down my body.

_Wait,_ I thought, _I don't want this. Please stop._

I tried to form words but nothing came out. Did I really like this that much?

"Its-itsuki..."

"Yes kyon?"

"Pl-please stop."

"I'm sorry but I can not I have waited for this for too long."

He put his lips onto mine and this time I did not resist when he pressed his tongue to my lips, I let him enter and he explored everything possible and I couldn't help but moan into him. I wrapped my shaking hands around his shoulders with nowhere else to put them. He then came up for air and looked me in the eye and I had to look away, blushing. He smiled. He then undid his belt and started to pull off his pants.

"Wa-wait wh-what are you d-doing?!"

"Whats in look like I'm doing? I'm getting ready to get into you."

I let my brain process what he had just said....WHAT?!?!

"What!? Wait!"

"Why? You are mine so I want to claim all of you."

"Bu-but..."

"No buts my sweet." he said smiling as if this was a conversation about school.

He kissed me hard again and I got lost in it all. While he kissed me I could feel my lower region and become colder then they were before. I looked down and saw he had taken off my underwear and he had pulled down his pants and underwear. Wow he was big. He stopped kissing me and I pouted with the loss of his lips. He put a few fingers into his mouth and sucked on them. That site got to me and I could feel myself becoming hard. He took them out and kissed me again pushing me back against the wall. He put a finger into me and it felt strange. Then he put the next one in and it was a little painful. Then the last one brought tears to my eyes because it felt disturbing.

"Don't worry it will be better in a bit." He said kissing me where the tears were falling down.

He moved them around and then took them out and positioned himself at my entrance. He looked at my face and I nodded without knowing. And I wanted to take it back so badly when he went in. it felt as if I was being torn in two over and over and over again, I clawed at his back not wanting to make any noise because we were at school.

He started to move after a while and it felt so bad I couldn't control the tears at all they wouldn't stop. Then after a while it started to feel good. Really good.

"Fa-faster.."

"As you wish."

He kept going as if he would never stop. And I couldn't hold in in anymore.

"Ah-I'm going to..AH."

He kept going then he came inside of me. God did that feel weird.

He pulled out of me as slowly as he could but it still hurt, he brought over some towels from his bag and started to clean me. I couldn't move it hurt so much and I was so tired. I tried to keep my eyes open but they kept trying to close.

"Go to sleep kyon. You need it, you did really well."

I just shut my eyes without thinking anything.

Later I woke to voices.

"So what happened!?!?"

"Nothing."

"NOTHING!?! And kyon is just lying over there because he likes to sleep in school right?!!?"

"shh...you'll wake him."

"Oh sorry. But at least you made your move."

_so they had it all planned. Oh well I don't care I just want to sleep some more. But I am SO murdering Itsuki tomorrow for making me wear that stupid dress!!_

**done**

**hope you liked it. **

**Please tell me what you think! ^^**


End file.
